Recessed lighting systems are typically installed or mounted into an opening in a ceiling or a wall. Modern recessed lighting systems generally consist of a trim, a light source module, a driver circuit, a “can” or housing, a junction box, and a set of hangar bars. The driver is insulated from other portions and components of the recessed lighting system, including the light source module, through the use of insulation provided by the junction box while the light source module is housed in the can. The driver is electrically coupled to the light source module through the use of wires or other conduits so that the driver can power the light source module to emit light.
The junction box, the can, and other components of the recessed lighting system are attached to the hangar bars such that the hangar bars may support the components of the recessed lighting system in a wall or ceiling of a structure. For example the junction box may be attached to the hangar bars through the use of screws and bolts, which anchor the junction box and driver. In contrast, the combined can and light source module, which is electrically connected to the junction box and driver, is moveable.